Undercover
by Naomii-Lillii
Summary: Another Ashes to Ashes fic, a full description of a murder victim has passed to CID so its time for them to go undercover and catch him, how good is Gene Hunt at his job when his feelings get in the way? Contains Galex!


Have decided to start a new fic, I know I'm rubbish at keeping on top of them but was in a Halloween mood :D I hope you enjoy it please review and let me know how I am getting on

'A fairy? Now what has that got to do with Halloween DI Drake?' Gene eyed Alex up and down as she walked towards him in a skimpy Angel outfit.

Alex pulled a fake smile joining him leaning over the bar 'I think you will find it's a fallen angel, and don't call me that we're undercover'

Gene looked around and frowned as his eyes scanned the empty club 'there is no one here Bolls besides, Chris and Ray are late the useless pieces of…'

'All right gov? Sorry were late that twonk decided it was the right time to go for a piss' Ray glared at Chris who was looking down at the floor avoiding eye contact with Gene.

Alex was stood there laughing at Chris 'Chris what are you wearing?' she smirked again taking another look.

Genes eyes then diverted from his face to his outfit and frowned 'A witch?' Christ was wearing black and purple stripy tights with black tight shorts and a black top with a matching purple hat.

Chris shrugged 'its all they had left gov what was I suppose to do?' Gene rolled his eyes trying to ignore the fact that one of his officers looked like a complete poff.

'Right Ray I want you at the bar, Bolly has spoke to the landlord he's gonna give you a hand, me and bolly are gonna be dancing about, and Chris…' Gene took another look at Chris and sighed 'I need a cigar, Bolly sort him out'

Bolly rolled her eyes at Gene as he walked outside with Ray following behind and turned to Chris taking another look at his ridiculous outfit 'Go get changed were your own clothes if you have to but I cant let you wear they you will be murdered'

Chris nodded 'Yes Ma'am' Chris left the club walking past Gene and Ray who were stood outside taking a cig break both shaking their head at him as he walked past.

Alex walked outside to join Gene and Ray 'We all set people will be arriving soon' Gene stumped out his cig rubbing his hands together 'All set Bolly' Gene kicks ray 'Oi Raymondo get behind that bar'

Balancing himself up after being kicked by Gene Ray moans and flicks his cig into the road before heading back into the club.

Alex smiled at him as he walked past her and Gene 'remember the description we are looking for is a blue eyed 6 foot man with scruffy hair'

Gene nodded 'yes I know Bolly, I'm not completely useless you know would be nice if you could trust the Gene genie every once in a while'

People started walking into the club in there groups all dressed up so Gene and Alex decided to make their way into the club.

'Drink?' Gene offered Alex who couldn't hear a word he was saying due to the noise 'what? I cant hear you'

Gene rolled his eyes moving closer to her 'Do you want a drink?' Alex smiled and nodded in reply sending Gene over to the bar to fetch some drinks.

As Alex was standing awkwardly alone at the side of the dance floor one of the guests decided to make a move walking over to her 'Hey sexy'

Alex turned around to see a man standing rather close to her much to her disappointment it wasn't the man they are looking for 'Hi sorry I'm with a friend'

The man looked over at Gene who was moaning at Ray who was managing to make a mess out of pouring the drinks and looked back over at Alex taking a double look 'well how about we just have a little dance you seem a bit out of place'

Alex looked around the club, the club was now full of people dancing with each other people kissing in corners women barely wearing anything flirting with other men, she felt maybe her and Gene were looking out of place 'Yea ok then'

The man smiled taking her hand and walking her onto the dance floor, they stopped near enough in the middle and Alex wrapped her arms around him as he held onto her ****.

Gene finally got his drinks from Ray and walked back noticing Alex wasn't there it took him a while to spot her and his face turned into a frown as he saw the man kissing her neck.

Alex was laughing trying to fit in with everyone else but froze as she heard a familiar voice 'do you mind?'

The man looked up at him still holding on to Alex 'not really mate, get your own' Gene didn't take no for an answer and pulled him off her placing a drink into Alex's hand.

The man didn't put up a fight as a blonde bird managed to steal him away but Gene wasn't to impressed 'what do you think your doing?'

Alex was shocked over his expression 'Im trying to fit in Gene standing there like some old people is to obvious look around us Gene we look stupid'

Gene looked around he knew she was right and started downing his drink 'Well I better start drinking'

Alex smiled as she watched him downing the drink and joined him 'I wonder how Ray is getting on'

Gene shrugged 'he hasn't mentioned anything yet, do you think he is on to us?'

Alex bit her lip moving closer to Gene to look over his shoulder discreetly I haven't seen anyone matching to the description'

Gene sighed taking a step forward to be slightly closer to her 'This is going to be one long night Bolls best behave ourselves'

After around 10 drinks Alex decided she could manage another taking in too much she couldn't help but laugh spilling it all over the place.

Gene shook his head at her laughing 'you are disgusting' he put his arm out stopping her from falling over she leaned forward laughing into his chest 'you love it'

Gene frowned pulling her away a little to look at her 'we are meant to be working not getting ****** Bolly look at the state of you'

Alex punched him lightly 'what's wrong with me? Thought you liked skimpy, is it the wings?'

Gene couldn't help but find her funny 'not literally a state, dear God, the wings are fine'

Alex smiled she seemed please he liked the wings 'well you don't look very scared evil Mr Hunt' he frowned at his costume taking hold of his hands of balance.

Gene started dancing with her has her hands were placed in his 'it's a devil bolly how scarier can you get?'

Alex laughed 'we don't go well together do we? Devil and a Angel' Gene shook his head 'Bolly what did I tell you about behaving yourself?'

Alex threw her hands in the air "what?'

The night was slowly coming to a end and there was only a few songs left once the DJ had announced the last song was going to be for the 'lovers' Alex as suddenly getting all excited, Gene on the other hand just wanted to get out of there.

'Please Gene just one dance' Gene really didn't see it as a good idea she was obviously out of it and will probably kill her in the morning so suggested they had a little sit outside.

As they were walking outside the man from earlier came over to Alex asking her to dance.

Alex suddenly started grinning again getting excited, but gene wasn't having any of it 'what did I tell you she is dancing with me!'

Alex frowned at him 'I don't want to dance with you I want to dance with him' Gene was taken aback but wasn't having any of it 'tough your dancing with me'

Alex relaxed when the music started playing and laid her head on his shoulder as he held her tightly towards him 'you owe me of this Bolly keks' Alex didn't say anything she just swayed to the beat with him.

Chris had spent most his night sitting at the bar talking to Ray, he noticed them dancing and pointed it out to Ray 'she is totally out of it'

Ray nodded 'you can tell if she was sober she wouldn't be anywhere near him I cant wait for this conversation in the morning'

Chris nodded and smirked 'gonna be a laugh…'


End file.
